Broken
by Thamara Luisa
Summary: Quando os sonhos se quebram o que sobra? Vinte anos depois da saida do platô, Marguerite exige ver o unico homem que amou na vida.


Broken

Por: Thâmara Luisa

Quando se esconde um segredo por muito tempo, a tendência é aos poucos se desapegar do cuidado excessivo para mantê-lo em sigilo. É o principio natural das coisas, nada se mantém no escuro eternamente, tudo um dia vem à luz e, quando este momento chega, destrói tudo o que conhecemos.

Marguerite Krux tinha segredos, muitos deles tão sórdidos quanto o próprio diabo e, alguns queriam vir a tona antes de sua morte, perseguiam-na dia após dia como um cão sarnento atrás de comida.

Os olhos azuis fitaram a persiana, que encobria a janela. O monitor do aparelho que a mantinha viva saltou, agachada em um canto escuro do quarto, uma menina começou a chorar, enquanto gritava por sua mãe.

Ao adentrarem no recinto, os médicos e enfermeiros não se preocuparam em tirar a criança, sentiam pena dela e aquele, em todo o caso, poderia ser o último momento em que veria a mãe com vida.

O choque cortou o corpo inerte.

– Afastem-se. – Ordenou um medico.

Uma mulher loira abriu a porta e, estacou chocada diante da cena. Levou algum tempo até perceber a presença da pequena. Agarrou-a pelo braço e, contra chutes e socos, a carregou para fora.

– Deixe-me. Minha mãe está morrendo. Deixe-me vê-la antes que se vá. – A pequena esperneou.

– Comporte-se como uma Krux. Pare de se lamentar. – A loira organizou os fios desalinhados do cabelo e, logo em seguida tirou um cigarro da carteira de prata. – Aquela coitada, só está tendo o que merece.

Elena fitou-a por longos segundos, enquanto a mulher andava de um lado para o outro. O ódio a consumiu por dentro.

A fumaça branca subiu preguiçosamente. O cheiro do tabaco fez com que a menina virasse o rosto e, tampasse o nariz com ambas as mãos.

Os minutos se arrastaram, enquanto lado a lado as duas pareciam travar uma batalha silenciosa. A loira comprimiu o cigarro contra o cinzeiro até apagá-lo por completo.

– Desculpe-me. – Verônica Layton falou.

– Por favor, não me dirija à palavra madrinha. – A garota pediu com escárnio.

A loira se acomodou em uma das cadeiras duras e velhas do hospital. A coluna reclamou instantaneamente e, cruzando as pernas ela praguejou.

– Maldito hospital. – Virando-se de um lado para o outro continuou. – Ela poderia está em um ótimo hospital de Londres agora, mas sendo uma cabeça dura como é preferiu morrer em lugar fedido como este. Era de se esperar, uma vez que estamos falando da viúva negra, Marguerite Krux, aquela que não precisa de nada nem ninguém.

– Pare madrinha. – A garota disse secamente. – Pare... mamãe está morrendo lá dentro e, a única coisa que a senhora sabe dizer é como o seu dinheiro seria importante numa hora como está. Quando se tornou tão seca a ponto de não sentir? Não é capaz de ver que estou sofrendo? Que a única pessoa que amo está morrendo?

Verônica ergueu a sobrancelha. Sorriria se o momento não fosse angustiante demais. Se Elena soubesse da verdade jamais perdoaria a mãe, muito menos ela.

Cruzou as pernas uma vez mais e, tirou outro cigarro da carteira. O isqueiro brilhou, uma chama azulada despontou em direção ao cigarro. Elena se sentiu ultrajada diante do descaso da madrinha.

Arrancou o cigarro das mãos da loira e o chutou para longe. As duas se encaram e, um momento de tensão se arrastou até que o medico apareceu.

– Senhorita Layton. – Chamou, Verônica prontamente se levantou e caminhou até ele. – Sentimos muito, mas ela não resistirá por muito tempo.

– Seus imbecis. – Ela bufou furiosa. – Não seriam capazes de salvar nem a própria vida se precisassem. Vou levá-la para o Hospital Central, tenho dinheiro suficiente para...

– Creio que é tarde demais para qualquer intervenção. Ela não resistiria ao caminho em todo caso. – O medico alertou. – Talvez devesse chamar os parentes, enquanto ainda há tempo.

– Saia da minha frente, seu patife. – Verônica explodiu e, tirou outro cigarro da carteira.

Mais rápido do que antes acendeu-o e começou a tragar. A fumaça subindo calmamente.

– A senhorita não deveria fumar aqui.

– Cuide da sua vida, incompetente. – Lançando um olhar para afilhada completou. – Acho que somos só nós agora.

Elena sentou-se pesadamente, as mãos em conchas para esconder as lágrimas. Uma Krux podia chorar.

– Vamos logo, Elena. Sua mãe não vai ficar esperando a eternidade para uma despedida. – Verônica apagou o cigarro.

– Eu a odeio, madrinha. – A garota se levantou secando as lágrimas.

– Agora sim parece uma Krux.

Abriram a porta. O quarto estava mais frio do que de costume e, Verônica se apressou em cobrir Marguerite com um dos cobertores que tinha comprado. O maldito hospital não tinha verba nem para cobrir seus vivos, quanto mais os semi-mortos.

Elena abraçou a mãe, que permanecia com um olhar longe.

– Verônica. – Chamou. – Traga-os aqui, quero me despedir.

– Esqueça isso. – A loira disse nervosamente abrindo a carteira de prata. – Já faz tanto tempo, eles não devem se lembrar mais de você, de nós.

– Engula seu orgulho e, traga-os aqui.

– De quem está falando mamãe?– Elena perguntou aflita diante da idéia de despedida.

Entretanto Marguerite não respondeu, seus os olhos fixos na persiana que encobria a janela.

A protetora

Desde que saiu do platô há vinte anos, Verônica Layton havia mudado bastante. Agora era capaz de compreender o porquê de Marguerite Krux ser do jeito daquele jeito. A vida fora do planalto e da floresta amazônica, tinham transformado a jovem de vinte e dois anos em uma criatura seca. O principal nome para tal mudança? Edward 'Ned' Mallone.

– Você não vai fazer o que mamãe pediu?

– Cale a boca e, fique quieta. – Ela exigiu. – Não diga absolutamente nada, estamos indo ver um velho amigo.

A menina pareceu relutante em aceitar a resposta. Entretanto enquanto o carro vazia um desvio para uma das áreas mais ricas de Londres, Elena se manteve quieta.

As mãos estavam suadas e doloridas, devido ao comprimento excessivo que exercia sobre ambas. Verônica observava-a atentamente, se não tivesse plena consciência de que a menina de nada sabia, poderia jurar que Ell já conhecia o destino final daquela viajem.

O carro fez a curva na avenida principal e, a loira teve flashes de uma vida esquecida, uma vida que agora não parecia ter-lhe pertencido algum dia.

Memórias do dia em que Edward subiu ao altar com Gladys. A jovem filha do dono do jornal finalmente havia conseguido fisgar o repórter, uma gravidez falsa, o velho golpe do baú e, dois corações despedaçados.

Verônica havia passado anos chorando, anos tentando se reerguer, para no fim acabar tão seca como Marguerite Krux, a mulher que mais julgara durante toda a vida, foi a única que no fim havia lhe estendido a mão.

"_Seja forte. Pare de se lamentar. Aja como uma Layton."_ Ela pode ouvir claramente Marguerite dizê-las mais uma vez.

O carro finalmente estacionou.

– Fique aqui. – Ordenou a Elena. – Não vou demorar.

Com o coração em solavancos Verônica endireitou o corpo e realinhou alguns fios de cabelo. Os passos riscaram o chão.

Bateu calmamente na porta e, não foram necessários mais que trinta segundos até que uma mulher abrisse-a.

– Pois não _milady?_

– Eu gostaria de falar com o senhor Mallone.

– Entre, por favor. – A empregada deu passagem. – O Sr e a senhora a aguardam.

A empregada retrocedeu dando passagem para Verônica e, a loira entrou. A carteira prata estava sendo esmagada por entre os dedos. O nervosismo acelerava-lhe a pulsação e ela só conseguia pensar em fumar.

Meredith apressou-se em abrir a porta da biblioteca. E um salão amplo se mostrou diante dos olhos atentos de Verônica. Havia três cadeiras de couro no meio e uma mesa de centro entre elas.

As duas pessoas na sala estavam tomando café, como ela pode constatar pelo aroma inconfundível da bebida.

– Ficamos curiosos ao saber que você viria. – Gladys Mallone começou e então sorriu. – Como vai, Verônica?

– Não tão bem como gostaria. – Respondeu e devolveu o sorriso falso. – Importam-se. – Apontou para o cigarro e Gladys negou com a cabeça.

Acendendo ao cigarro, a loira observou Edward.

– Eu sei que a minha presença é indesejada, mas é por Marguerite. – Tragou. – Ela precisa de um anuncio no jornal.

– Que tipo de anuncio? – Mallone finalmente lhe dirigiu a palavra.

– Ela quer que Roxton venha vê-la. – E diante dos olhares curiosos completou. – Marguerite está morrendo em um hospital publico da periferia.

– Está dizendo que...

– Sim, ela quer ver a todos antes de partir. – E tragando mais uma vez o cigarro, Verônica deu-se o direito de relaxar. – Eu sei que será quase impossível encontrá-lo, mas tenho dinheiro suficiente para isso.

– Deixe por minha conta. – Edward disse com menosprezo e então completou com ironia. – Veja como é a vida, o dinheiro não a salvará agora.

– Como se sua inteligência o tivesse salvado. – Verônica retrucou.

Os dois se encaram, uma fúria antiga surgiu no olho de ambos.

– Sente-se. – Gladys convidou. – E me desculpe, mas tenho que ver o andamento do jantar.

Verônica ainda estava de pé quando a loira saiu.

– O anuncio estará ainda hoje nos jornais. – Ele falou. – Agora se me dá licença.

– Vá vê-la. – A loira reforçou.

– Mande-a esperar sentada. – Edward alisou os fios grisalhos do cabelo.

– Você deve isso a ela. – Verônica pressionou o cigarro contra o cinzeiro.

– Talvez ela devesse ter me deixado para morrer naquele dia.

– Talvez. – Ela enfatizou. – Mas não foi assim que as coisas transcorreram certo? E agora você tem uma família perfeita e o emprego dos seus sonhos.

Um momento de nervosismos abalou os dois, demolindo barreiras já muito gastas pelo tempo. Os olhos frios e cruéis de Verônica se dissolviam em um mar de lembranças. Lembranças das quais ela faria qualquer coisa para esquecer.

Momentos que a levavam a vinte e um anos atrás, quando depois da tempestade temporal Ned voltou. Memória promiscua, devaneios de noites de amor, de como eles pareciam ser apenas um.

O frio que a cortara quando finalmente chegou a Londres e, de como Edward Mallone a renegara. De como ele carregava um ódio mortal.

Quando a expedição Challenger finalmente encontrou a saída, uma passagem por Avalon, Verônica decidira assumir o lugar da mãe. Protetora do Platô ao invés de Esposa de Edward Mallone.

Ao perceber que está era a pior de todas as decisões, decidiu correr atrás de seu grande amor, mas ele estava nos braços e na cama de outra.

Marguerite Krux, a insensível lhe estendeu a mão, foi seu ombro, ensinou-a a como ignorar seus sentimentos. A mesma megera que lhe venderá um dia recebia de Verônica o pão para comer. E ainda dizem que a vida não é irônica.

Mas a triste historia de Marguerite é em outro capitulo, este é o capitulo da Protetora, a mulher que correu do amor, fez uma escolha errada e, no fim a única coisa que lhe sobrou Deus tirou.

O pequeno Lucas morrera ao nascer, os olhos azuis do pai e o farto cabelo loiro da mãe, permaneceriam para sempre na memória de Verônica. Edward Mallone a acusara de causar a morte do bebê e, mesmo com todas as explicações possíveis continuou a incriminá-la.

Isso a transformou em uma rocha, a Protetora não chorou nem no enterro da própria mãe.

Ela se virou e caminhou o mais dignamente. Ao subir no automóvel, uma lágrima cortou-lhe o rosto.

– Está chorando madrinha?

– Não diga besteiras. Uma Layton não chora.

O Jornalista

Edward Mallone a observou deixar a biblioteca. A beleza e a imprudência estampadas em seu rosto angelical, os anos deveras tinha sido um aliado de Verônica Layton. Suspeitava que a mulher fosse como vinho, quanto mais tempo se passava melhor ficava.

Rabiscou um anuncio formal no caderno e então se levantou. Alisou os fios grisalhos mais uma vez, Marguerite Krux estava morrendo e, mesmo à contra gosto deveria ajudá-la.

– Tudo bem? – Gladys sorriu ao entrar. – Ela parecia um tanto perturbada ao sair.

– Alguma coisa parece bem? – Edward caminhou para o telefone.

Os dedos outrora ágeis agora tremiam ao discar os números. Duas chamadas e, uma voz feminina atendeu.

– Eleonora, contate Demetrio e mande parar as maquinas, a um anuncio a ser feito e é para a primeira pagina.

– _Qual seria o anuncio?_ – A mulher perguntou curiosa.

– Percival deseja ver o Caçador. Contatar Edward Mallone com urgência. – Ele disse nervosamente.

– _Alguma imagem?_ – Ele podia ouvi-la rabiscar o anuncio.

– Coloque a foto do maior diamante possível. – Falou com ironia e desligou o telefone.

– Isso não foi muito elegante da sua parte. – Gladys o repreendeu.

Mollone apenas balançou a cabeça em desaprovação.

– Deixe-me sozinho. – Exigiu friamente. – E retire o meu lugar da mesa.

– Ned...

– Não estou pedindo conselhos. – Edward pegou o velho caderno encima da mesa e folheou, ao achar o numero procurado começou a discar.

Gladys se virou com pesar nos olhos, tudo começaria novamente. E ela mais uma vez seria acusada de separar o casal perfeito.

Respirou fundo tentando manter-se digna, não era a postura que Verônica assumira mesmo depois de matar seu próprio bebê? Pois bem se a loira podia ela conseguiria.

– Chame Finn. – A voz do marido soou abafada conforme ela se afastava. – É Edward, preciso vê-la ainda hoje... onde? No cemitério.

O dia em Londres não era dos melhores e a chuva caia fria, complicando ainda mais a passagem por entre as lapides. Edward Mallone parou, olhando furiosamente para o tumulo que tinha um anjo chorando encima.

_"Aqui jaz Lucas Layton."_ Ned sentiu o ódio ferver em suas veias.

– Por que me chamou? – A garota do futuro aproximou-se dele.

O sobretudo tampava-lhe quase o corpo todo e, as poucas partes expostas estavam encobertas pelo negro vestido. Os fios loiros estavam escondidos por uma peruca negra e, ela parecia aflita.

– Finn, Marguerite quer vê-la. – Edward cortou os rodeios e completou. – Ela está à beira da morte.

A mulher mordeu o lábio inferior, um temor cresceu em seu peito. Os dois se encararam por longos segundos enquanto um cortejo passava para enterrar mais um infeliz.

Então como se um choque houvesse cortado o corpo dela, Finn começou a balançar a cabeça negativamente.

– Eu sempre soube que este dia chegaria. – Confessou. – Só não imaginei que seria tão rápido.

Mallone se aproximou dela, os olhos azuis foram inundados por lagrimas.

– Pierre ainda é pequeno. Não quero que John vá vê-la. – Afastou-se do homem que agora oferecia um abraço reconfortante. – Não tente encontrá-lo, não traia a minha amizade.

– É tarde Finn. Hoje será publicado um anuncio chamando o caçador de volta ao lar. – Ned afagou seus próprios cabelos. – Sinto muito, mas se eu não o fizesse, Verônica recorreria ao nosso concorrente.

– Você é um hipócrita. – A mulher gritou exasperada. – Você sabe o que ela fez com seu pobre bebê e, ainda sim se dispõe a ajudar aquela cobra. Cãozinho dos infernos.

Edward Mallone respirou fundo e tentou acalmar o ódio que sentiu. Finn não era a causadora do sentimento, mas estava contribuindo para aumentá-lo.

Ela fungou e, Ned teve vontade de jogar-lhe na cara como era fingida. Para o inferno com aquela cena toda, não tinha que aturar uma mulher como Finn. Virando-se, ignorou-a até que ela se recompusesse.

Enquanto observava o anjo chorando pensou que o coração de Verônica chorara do mesmo jeito, independente dela ter matado a criança ou não. Talvez o anjo estivesse chorando as lagrimas que ela jamais se dispusera a derramar desde aquela noite.

O vento assobiou em seus ouvidos, confessando-lhe coisas tão antigas e sombrias, que Edward não conseguia compreender. E entrando em um devaneio confuso, revirando suas próprias lembranças, revendo seus conceitos ele se lembrou da noite em que Lucas morrera.

Verônica estava espetacular, a gravidez combinava com ela. Os olhos brilhavam sobre a luz da lua, uma noite para românticos em Paris. Tudo por que os repórteres de Londres não poderiam descobrir sobre a jovem protetora.

Ned tinha pedido a ajuda de Marguerite para arquitetar o encontro, mas nada estava saindo como o esperado, não ao menos para Verônica.

Algo a fazia acreditar que ele ficaria com ela, mas não era assim, esse não era o destino de ambos, nada de escrito nas estrelas para aqueles pobres corações.

E Mallone odiava vê-la chorando desesperadamente agora. Agarrada a última esperança que tinha, Verônica estava de joelhos, implorando para que ele ficasse com ela.

Ned recusara friamente e, as últimas palavras dela antes dele partir foram que um dia ele pagaria pelo sofrimento que a estava causando, que se arrependeria de ter nascido.

Na manhã seguinte quando abrira o jornal, uma foto de Marguerite abraçada à amiga com a seguinte legenda. _"Jovem grávida sofre grave acidente."_

Voltando a realidade o homem se perguntou como John Roxton tinha se interessado por Finn, a mulher continuava a chorar como uma criança sem seu bico.

– Retire o anuncio. – Exigiu.

– Ela está internada em um hospital da periferia, acho melhor ir vê-la antes que seja tarde. – E após o anuncio começou a caminhar.

Finn ficou protestando desamparada em meio à chuva que começava a engrossar.

– Descanse em paz, meu filho. – O jornalista disse antes de deixar o cemitério.

A garota do Futuro

Finn Richard Roxton adentrou a residência dos Roxton com um ódio mortal nos olhos. Sua maior rival, Marguerite Krux, exigia vê-los.

– Por que a ordinária não morre de uma vez? – Se perguntou em voz alta.

Arrependeu-se dois segundos depois, quando finalmente encontrou os olhos assustados de Pierre Richard Roxton, seu adorável filho de seis anos. Sentindo-se desesperada e desamparada correu em direção ao menino e o abraçou o mais forte e calorosamente possível.

– O que há mamãe? – Perguntou com sono.

– Eu sou uma idiota. – Resmungou e o garoto não conseguiu compreender muito bem.

– Está me apertando. – Reclamou.

– Perdoe-me. – Ela o soltou. – Vá brincar com Agatha preciso pensar em algumas coisas.

O menino obedeceu no mesmo instante se dirigindo a cozinha, Agatha a cozinheira com certeza teria preparado alguma iguaria para entreter o garoto.

Caminhando sem rumo, Finn chegou ao quarto, à mente vagava por todos os métodos que poderia utilizar para que Roxton não soubesse de Marguerite Krux. Em todo o caso, se isso viesse a acontecer tomaria precauções para que a morena não o fizesse sofrer mais uma vez.

Passara a tarde toda refletindo sobre o assunto e agora estava prestes a se trocar quando o inesperado aconteceu, Roxton abriu a porta do quarto sem cerimônia. O coração de Finn parou momentaneamente e, então ela sorriu amavelmente para ele.

– Já está de volta? Pensei que ficaria mais algum tempo no vale. – Confessou com preocupação.

– Não está feliz por seu marido estar de volta? – Roxton se aproximou e depositou um beijo terno nos lábios dela. – O que faz com está peruca?

– Fui ver Mallone hoje. – Entre a mentira e uma verdade cruel, ela preferiu a verdade, por que não era como Marguerite.

– Ok. – Ele se desvencilhou dela. – Vou tomar um banho.

– Querido espere. – Contra gosto Finn o viu se virar e, mordeu o lábio inferior antes de continuar. – Eu provavelmente vá me arrepender, mas o motivo de ter ido ao encontro de Edward Mallone está manhã é Marguerite.

– Eu não quero saber...

– Ela está morrendo. – Disse antes que perdesse a coragem.

Roxton deixou que o corpo caísse pesadamente no colchão, se não o fizesse provavelmente teria caído no chão, uma vez que as pernas ficaram entorpecidas. O olhar atônico dele disse muito mais para Finn do que os dez anos de casamento deles.

– Eu...

– Ela quer nos ver. – Esperou que ele a interrompesse, mas Roxton estava preso em suas próprias lembranças para perceber a presença dela ali. – Quer todos reunidos para um ultimo adeus.

– Deus. – O caçador finalmente conseguiu pronunciar.

– Uma nota deve ter saído nesta tarde no jornal, ela está chamando por você em especial. – Finn finalmente conseguiu chegar ao ponto que queria. – Não posso impedi-lo de ir, mas gostaria que não fosse.

– Por que me contou?

– Eu o amo demais para mentir para você. – Finn se aproximou. – Ela provavelmente está arquitetando um plano.

– Como Edward Mollone soube?

– Verônica esteve em sua casa. – A loira puxou a peruca e a atirou em um canto remoto do quarto. – John.

– Você não precisa vir se não quiser. – Ele disse duramente. – Mas eu preciso ir, tenho que terminar com isso de uma vez por todas.

Finn sentou-se na cama enquanto assistia o marido se erguer e dirigir-se para o banheiro. Lágrimas furtivas saltaram-lhe dos olhos, enquanto ela pensava na última vez que vira Marguerite, há onze anos.

Imagens do enterro de Challenger inundaram sua mente. A viúva negra estava mais fria do que o pior de todos os dias chuvosos de Londres, as bolsas dos olhos estavam roxas, mas ela não estava chorando, não mais.

Roxton estava ao seu lado, o fiel cavalheiro de armadura reluzente. O babaca que pagava as contas enquanto Marguerite fingia se acabar em uma depressão depois de perder seu bebê e Challenger logo em seguida.

Todos sabiam que ela não tinha coração então por que se dispor ao ridículo? Talvez por que estivesse realmente sofrendo. Naquele dia ela confessara a Finn que não tinha mais estomago para suportar Roxton.

E em meio aos protestos da garota do futuro, Marguerite conseguiu convencê-la de que fugir era o único caminho para não acabar cometendo suicídio. Roxton sofreria, mas sempre haveria um braço para consolá-lo.

Naquela mesma noite, a morena partira, levando consigo uma parte fundamental de Roxton seu coração e, dando a Finn a chance de ser feliz ao lado do homem que amava.

O caçador tocou o ombro da esposa e sorriu amavelmente.

– Você vai?

– Com você eu vou até o inferno. – Se ergueu. – Dê-me alguns minutos.

– Eu te amo Finn.

– Eu também o amo, mais do que você pode imaginar. – Ela confessou antes de se erguer. – Independente do que aconteça lá, perdoe-a. Prometa-me meu bem.

– Não importa, não mais. – Roxton abraçou. – Mas se isso a fará feliz, eu prometo.

– Eu espero que não importe mesmo. – Disse em voz baixa enquanto se afastava.

O Caçador

Roxton também queria acreditar no que dissera a Finn, queria acreditar que o amor dela não o afligia mais, que o cheiro dela não o atormentava nem que o som do sorriso dela era o melhor de todos os sonhos bons.

Mas o amor era um sentimento estranho, hipócrita, medíocre e o caçador não queria mais destiná-lo a alguém que não o merecia.

Ser bom, honesto e companheiro de nada adiantaram quando ela finalmente decidiu partir, entretanto agora era diferente, desta vez ela partiria para sempre, para um lugar que ele jamais a alcançaria em vida.

O mundo pareceu se despedaçar diante de seus olhos.

Sem perceber ele pegou o telefone e discou os números que estavam gravados em sua memória.

– _Edward Mallone_ – Uma voz grave o saldou do outro lado da linha.

– Roxton falando. – Disse.

–_ Leu meu anuncio mais rápido do que imaginei._

– Finn me falou. – Os olhos do caçador vagaram pelo quarto. – É verdade?

–_Ao que tudo indica, sim_. – Ele fez uma pausa. – _Verônica esteve aqui hoje, como deve saber, Marguerite não está nada bem e deseja ver a todos antes que o pior aconteça_.

– Mallone. – A voz travou na garganta. – Eu não posso perdê-la mais uma vez.

– _Eu sei o que está sentindo. Apesar de tudo, ainda amo Verônica_. – O jornalista confessou.

– Ela não matou o bebê. – Roxton disse. – Eu sei que já lhe disse isso antes, mas é a verdade, ela não o matou, Verônica amava aquela criança mais que a própria vida.

– _Não quero ouvir mais está historia. Está enterrada._ – Edward quase gritou.

– Como quiser. Até logo.

O caçador caminhou até a janela, observando o sol que se deitava mais uma vez no horizonte permitiu-se pensar na mulher com que um dia pretendera terminar seus dias.

Memórias impregnadas de cheiros e sons o atormentaram. Como um fantasma que vem a noite lhe puxar o pé, Marguerite tinha tirado o chão, roubado-lhe o ar dos pulmões, fuzilado-o até que ele pensasse estar morto.

Viu-a nitidamente diante de seus olhos, vestida de negro em luto por Challenger, ela mais parecia uma deusa mística, entretanto Marguerite já não era a mesma. A perda do bebê no quinto mês de gestação mexera mais com ela do que qualquer outra coisa.

Ainda que a ouvisse dizer para que Verônica não chorasse, era ela quem mais se lamentava, era ela quem mais chorava. Roxton tentava de todas as formas reconfortá-la, mas nada parecia surtir efeito.

Então naquela noite, após o enterro de seu grande amigo cientista , ela partiu.

– Meu bem. – Finn acariciou-o no braço. – Está na hora.

Roxton a olhou e então a abraçou o mais forte que conseguira. A loira não resistiu e, deixou-se abraçar, sabia o que passava pela cabeça dele e ainda que doesse em seu coração, tudo o que poderia fazer era reconfortá-lo quando Marguerite tivesse partido.

– Vamos. – Roxton disse com a voz rouca depois de se recompor. – Está ficando tarde.

A mulher concordou com um balançar de cabeça e, os dois saíram juntos do quarto.

De mãos dadas os dois desceram do automóvel e caminharam com pesar até a entrada do hospital. Lá encontraram Edward Mallone com a mulher Gladys, Verônica Layton e uma estranha menina que lembrava de longe Marguerite Krux.

Todos entraram em silêncio, parecia que o mundo se calara para ouvir os dizeres daquele ultimo capitulo, da última cena na peça de teatro.

Ao acalcarem o corredor mal iluminado e frio, Verônica se dirigiu a Mallone e Gladys.

– Ela quer vê-los primeiro.

– Por que não deixa que terminemos logo com isso? – Finn perguntou.

– Foi assim que...

– Ell o que eu disse sobre ficar quieta? – Verônica repreendeu-a rudemente. – Vá se sentar deixe que eu resolva isso.

A garota empinou o nariz com ressentimento e virou-se malcriadamente.

– Foi assim que Marguerite decidiu. – Cortou o silêncio. – Sei que é um pouco apressada, mas respeite-a ao menos agora.

– Você não sabe do que está falando. – Finn revidou nervosa.

– E você não sabe com quem está falando. – Verônica instintivamente remexeu na carteira de prata e tirou um cigarro.

Sem se preocupar com o que a mulher de Roxton pudesse dizer, acendeu o cigarro e saiu tragando-o para junto de Ell, a garota que todos até então desconheciam a existência.

Finn se aconchegou ao marido, sentiu o coração dele palpitar embaixo do casaco, sabia que ele a amava a mulher que estava presa a cama mais que qualquer coisa. Sabia também que jamais seria páreo para aquela disputa e, como um samurai que cai diante da ultima batalha ela recuou.

– O que há Finn? – Roxton perguntou diante do afastamento.

– Eu não pude impedi-lo de vir. – Ela respirou fundo, compreendo a magnitude do momento. – E também não posso limitá-lo.

– O que quer dizer? Querida? – A voz sufocou quando a viu chorar.

– Quando entrar naquele quarto esqueça de que é casado, esqueça que o resto do mundo existe. – Finn limpou uma lágrima. – Eu não posso...

– Está dizendo que quer o divorcio?

– Não Roxton, estou dizendo que não posso impedi-lo de ser feliz com ela uma última vez.

O salto bateu com força no chão, o som agudo e seco de misturou ao balanço desenfreado do coração de Roxton.

Não conseguiu impedir que Finn se afastasse até alcançar a outra extremidade do corredor, tudo o que foi capaz de foi repetir as palavras da mulher.

– Feliz com ela uma última vez.

A Herdeira

Uma Krux não sente! Uma Krux nunca chora! Uma Krux nunca morre! Três declarações, três conceitos, três regras, três mentiras que ditaram a vida daquela Krux. Marguerite remexeu-se na cama, os olhos desfocados não permitiam-lhe ver mais do que vultos, sombras na imensidão negra de sua alma.

A morte não a assombrava mais, a terceira regra havia finalmente se quebrado. Conceitos medíocres voaram para longe dela com a libertação daquela inverdade. No fim uma Krux podia sim morrer e graças a Deus por isso, por que a vida não era nada sem ele.

Você não será capaz de entender a menos que, tenha amado e sido amado de volta. E se isso aconteceu, percebeu que quando chegou o fim, tudo o que sobrou foram pedaços de sonhos. Pedaços de Lembranças. Pedaços por que nada se mantém inteiro eternamente.

O porta-retrato com a expedição Challenger repousava sobre o criado ao lado da cama, o vidro quebrado, a foto remontada com muito custo. Ela lembrou-se de como fora feliz, principalmente quando estava no platô.

A vida nunca tinha sido tão difícil, mas encontrara apoio onde mesmo esperara.

A mulher com roupas selvagens falava inglês fluente e era mais civilizada do que a maioria das pessoas do mundo e, mesmo que Verônica Layton desconhecesse isso, tudo o que ela realmente esperava era uma chance de ser feliz novamente. Por que independente do que tivesse acontecido um coração ainda batia naquele peito.

O caçador rude era mais meigo do que qualquer coisa que vira na vida, seu imenso coração abriu as portas para ela, antes mesmo que Marguerite permitisse se apaixonar por ele. Roxton havia lutado tantas batalhas por ela e, a maioria delas ele desconheceria para sempre, por que elas tinham sido travadas em seu coração.

O jornalista tímido e introvertido se mostrara por diversas vezes uma pessoa de honra e justo, o mesmo homem que um dia não sabia que caminho tomar, se tornara mais do que ele mesmo enxergava, Edward Mallone havia amadurecido, não somente externamente.

A garota do futuro, a pobre garota do futuro. A meiguice que um dia foi esmagada pelo mundo sórdido ao que fora exposta ainda perambulava como um fantasma por seus olhos azuis. A mesma garota que um dia roubara seus diamantes havia lhe dado o prazer de sua amizade.

– Marguerite. – A voz envelhecida pelo tempo não foi capaz de encaná-la.

Com um sorriso apagado ela tentou vê-lo.

– Estou feliz que tenha vindo.

O homem não disse nada, era obvio que após anos ele ainda não a tinha perdoado, pobre Ned, vivera tanto tempo a sombra de uma mentira que enxergar a realidade não era fácil. Torcia para que ele um dia deixasse de culpar Verônica por seus próprios erros.

– Não finja-se de indiferente. – Ela exigiu.

– Ned... – Gladys pediu melancolicamente.

– Eu estou aqui, estão fale logo o que deseja. – O homem estava impaciente e nas sombras do quarto, Marguerite foi capaz de ver uma alma ferida ainda que não pudesse vê-lo realmente com seus olhos.

– Gostaria de agradecê-lo, Edward Mallone. – Aquilo visivelmente o pegou de surpresa, como um pugilista Marguerite o acertara bem no estomago.

– Você gostaria de fazer o que? – Ele perguntou engasgado.

– Eu sei que foge um pouco a regra, normalmente o trocaria por um bom saco de diamantes, mas não estamos mais no platô não é? – Por um momento, ainda que curto, ele conseguiu visualizar a Marguerite de antigamente, a mesma mulher que se escondia atrás de um rosto marcado e sofrido, a mesma mulher.

– Não. – Edward se permitiu-se relaxar. – Eu sinto que isso tenha lhe acontecido.

Ela sorriu.

– Quem seria capaz de imaginar que Marguerite Krux, acabaria aqui? Não sinta Ned, diferente de mim você ainda pode acertar as coisas, não é mesmo Gladys?

– Marguerite Krux dando lição de moral? – Gladys sufocou um gritinho de nervosismo diante do cinismo do marido, afinal a mulher a frete deles estava morrendo.

– Diga a ele, Gladys. – Então voltando ao que era antigamente completou com ironia. – Não me diga que ser loira afeta seu cérebro, por que conheço loiras inteligentes o suficiente para provar-lhe do contrario.

A mulher sorriu com evidente constrangimento.

– Eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo isso. – Ned praguejou baixo. – Isso é um plano seu e de Verônica, mas não vai conseguir me convencer de que está morrendo.

– Pedi que viesse por que quero que saiba que ela não teve culpa. – Ela viu a claridade entrando e previu que ele sairia. – Ned, diga ao medico o que acabou de me dizer, talvez consiga convencê-lo de que não estou morrendo, seu grande patife.

O homem puxou a mulher para fora e bateu a porta nervosamente.

Edward Mallone cortou o corredor rapidamente, parou na frente de Verônica disposto a dizer certas verdades.

– Como pode manipular a situação assim? Dizer que ela está morrendo? – Sua voz era alta e irada, Roxton e Finn se aproximaram diante da confusão.

– É a verdade. – Ela disse com indiferença e tragou o cigarro.

Aconteceu tão rápido que os olhos desatentos não foram capazes de ver. Ned arrancou o cigarro com força da mão dela e o atirou contra a parede. Ao se chocar, pequenas lascas incandescentes voaram e, tudo mergulhou em um profundo silêncio.

– Está me fazendo pagar como prometeu naquela noite?

– Por que estaria? Você sempre detestou Marguerite, ela não significa nada para você, a mesmo é claro que ver meu rosto seja doloroso demais. – Verônica sentiu um turbilhão de sentimentos se misturar e então segurou forte na mão da garota esquecida ao seu lado. – Eu sempre soube que era uma idiotice chamar vocês, sabia que fugiria do controle de todos, mas ela quis assim e, eu vou respeitar o desejo da minha amiga. – Levantando-se meneou com a cabeça para Finn. – Você é a próxima, vá sozinha.

Que jogo covarde era aquele, Finn pesou ao ver Verônica sair com a menina, seus olhos demonstravam o quanto um confronto direto com Ned a afetara. Qual era o plano de Marguerite ao reunir todos ali, em torno dela?

Ela estaria tentando arrumar as coisas?

– Finn, que bom vê-la novamente. – A morena era uma visão medíocre, estava pior do que a loira imaginara e sentiu-se mal por desejar sua morte.

– É bom vê-la também. – Aproximou-se da cama e tentou sorrir. – Por que me chamou?

– Fiquei sabendo que Pierre é um garoto forte e saudável. – Comentou.

– Sim ele é. – Finn sorriu de forma lúdica. – Talvez vá conhecê-lo algum dia. Sinto tanto por você está assim, sinto ainda mais por ter desejado que morresse.

– Não a culpo, eu também já desejei que você morresse, lembra-se da primeira vez em que nos vimos? – Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de ambas. – Você e Roxton são felizes?

– De certa maneira sim. – Ela confidenciou. – Mas ele jamais foi capaz de compreender o porquê de você ter...

Marguerite ficou seria e uma ruga se formou em seu semblante caótico.

– Eu a chamei aqui, por que tenho um pedido. – Então a ruga se suavizou. – Uma coisa que só posso pedir a você.

– O que seria?

– Você foi à única que chegou perto do que eu sofri. – Ela fez uma pausa. – Está me compreendendo?

A loira concordou com a cabeça, pensando que Marguerite se referia ao modo como as duas cresceram sozinhas em um mundo hostil.

– Eu quero que cuide de Elena por mim, não posso pedir isso a Verônica. – Sorriu. – Ironicamente ela se tornou tão fria como eu e, para a minha filha crescer em um lar onde será amada é tudo que desejei para ela.

Finn pareceu chocada diante da revelação e, pensou instantaneamente na menina que vira no corredor.

– Está dizendo que...

– Estou dizendo que estou deixando mais do que o grande amor da minha vida para você. – Marguerite limpou uma lágrima. – Uma Krux nunca chora? Mas que bobagem não é?

– É. – Finn disse chorando.

Verônica cortou o corredor, Edward Mallone ainda estava parado aonde o deixara, Gladys parecia furiosa com ele. Elena apertou-lhe a mão, a menina odiava presenciar cenas assim.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, querida. – Comentou olhando com desprezo para o homem. – Logo estaremos em casa.

– Ela ira comigo. – Finn saiu determinada do quarto. Secou as maças do rosto com as costas da mão. – É o desejo de Marguerite.

A protetora encarou-lhe com raiva crescente. Então tirou um cigarro da carteira de prata e começou a fumar.

– Sejamos lógicos, eu sou a madrinha dela. – A mulher começou a tragar.

– Marguerite decidiu assim. – Finn repetiu.

As duas se encararam e, então Elena interveio.

– Minha mãe ainda não morreu. – Soltou-se da mão da protetora e correu para o quarto. – Ainda não.

As mãos pequenas estavam frias, Marguerite pode constatar. Elena estava chorando também, aquilo era mais do que o coração dela poderia agüentar.

– Desculpe-me mamãe, sei que uma Krux nunca chora.

– Bobagem. – Fez um carinho no cabelo encaracolado. – Uma Krux sempre chora quando acha necessário.

A porta se abriu calmamente e, ainda que não pudesse vê-lo, Marguerite pressentiu que Roxton estava lá. O coração disparou e, sentiu-se estranhamente reconfortada quando lembrou-se que ele teria alguém para lhe oferecer um ombro amigo, assim como sua filha.

Permitiu-se sentir, a terceira e ultima regra se partiu, por que ao menos uma vez na vida sua família estava completa. Como havia sido burra de ter deixado tudo para trás, estava irracional, se tivesse um pouco da lógica que tinha agora, mas a vida não era feita de 'se'.

– Eu não esperava que viesse. – Ela confessou e, Elena se virou para encarar o homem alto e elegante que se desenhava em meio às lagrimas de seus olhos.

– Eu jamais o perdoaria se o fizesse. – Roxton se aproximou, do lado oposto de Elena tocou a mão de Marguerite. – Tenho tanto a dizer...

– Não é você que está morrendo Roxton. – Ela lhe presenteou com um dos seus sorrisos.

– Você não me deu oportunidade de dizer nada naquele dia...

– Talvez por que eu soubesse o que iria ser dito. – Interrompeu-o. – Eu não estava preparada para nada daquilo, talvez nunca chegasse a estar, mas ao menos havia alguma coisa para lutar e, quando pensei ter perdido aquilo que me mantinha vida, não havia mais espaço para mim... não mais.

– Marguerite. – Roxton queria sentir ódio, queria sentir qualquer coisa que não fosse amor, mas era inútil lutar contra o sentimento. – Eu ainda a amo.

– Eu também o amo. – Ela confessou.

Elena começou a soltar a mão da mãe e, instintivamente a herdeira percebeu que a menina tinha entendido o que aquele homem representava. Sorriu, a menina era uma legitima Krux.

– Quero que conheça alguém. – Marguerite cortou o silêncio. – Roxton está é a nossa...

O destino fora cruel o suficiente para esperar aquele momento crucial para lhe tirar a vida. O aparelho disparou e um som agudo veio logo em seguida.

Mais uma vez os médicos correram na esperança de salva-la, mas já era tarde demais para aquela Krux. Diante do sentimento devastador, Elena correu.

As lágrimas saltaram de seus olhos. Uma Krux chora quando era necessário e, aquele era o momento. Verônica agachou-se para recebê-la, ao entrar em contato com o corpo protetor a menina gritou angustiada.

Todos se silenciaram e, as almas feridas pelo tempo pareceram se curvar para a pequena, ainda que o mundo pessoal de cada um houvesse dolorosamente desmoronado diante dos olhos de ambos, anos atrás, aquele era um trágico fim para uma infância, um trágico destino a uma criança que estava iniciando a vida adulta.

Momentaneamente os dissabores de todos foram sendo substituídos pela ânsia de acolher aquela alma perdida em lágrimas. Finn se ajoelhou ao lado de Verônica e ambas tentaram reconfortar a menina, entretanto por mais bonitas que fossem as palavras jamais chegariam perto o suficiente para parar o sofrimento.

Roxton surgiu como em um passe de mágica, as mãos fortes envolta da cintura fina da criança, sem dizer uma única palavra ele a ergueu. Os olhos dela encontraram o dele e, finalmente Elena pode constatar que alguém ali sofria igualmente a ela.

Esticando os braços em torno do pescoço dele, ela chorou. Tudo de alguma forma tinha terminado naquela noite.

E ainda que não tenham tido um final inteiramente feliz, Roxton pode encontrar conforto no abraço da filha e ambos o carinho que desejavam em Finn.

A garota do futuro sabia que jamais teria o amor de Roxton com tamanha intensidade que ele devotava a Marguerite, mas uma parte dele ainda que pequena a amava e, para ela isso bastava para terem a metade de um foram felizes para sempre.

O final feliz desta historia aos olhos atentos de Marguerite sempre esteve destinado à garota das selvas e ao jornalista imaturo. E como ela estava certa. Ainda que tenham se desentendido ao longo dos anos, tudo se transformou em cicatrizes secas quando finalmente Edward Mallone se permitiu dizer a Verônica Layton que a amava e que sentia muito por tê-la deixado em Paris.

Que o único motivo de ter culpado-a pela morte do filho foi à incapacidade de admitir o próprio erro.

O tempo é capaz de deteriorar tudo, entretanto também é capaz de construir coisas lindas e duradoras. E por isso ele se torna uma incógnita, um paradoxo, um mistério.

O tempo separou aquelas pessoas e quando suas almas pareciam perdidas uniu-as novamente, criando um laço tão duradouro e forte que nem ele, o próprio tempo, seria capaz de quebrar.

Fim

Thâmara Luisa


End file.
